fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Noc Śpiewów
Prolog Czarne chmury spowiły niebo nad miastem Antrocez. Już niedługo krople deszczu opadły na ziemię, jakby z zamiarem zbombardowania tego miejsca. Nocna deszczowa pora była czymś często spotykanym w Antrocez. Teraz jedynie lampy oświetlały miasto, pochłonięte w nocnej ciemności. Od czasu do czasu pojawiała się błyskawica, również na niedługą chwilę rzucając światło na te tereny. Mieszkańcy miasta przyzwyczaili się do takiej nocnej pogody, chociaż wielu działało to na nerwy. Inni nie zwracali na to uwagi, a niektórym nawet odpowiadała taka sytuacja. Chociażby tej osobie, która teraz kryła się w cieniu, spokojnie oglądając nocne życie mieszkających tu istot. Ów postać klękała na jednym, prawym kolanie, a na drugim opierała swoje lewe ramię. Istota ta na pewno nadawałaby się na infiltratora - spokojnie, bez ruchu oglądała Antrocez ze wzgórza, które również jest częścią miasta, jakby była jednością z cieniem, nie, jakby była cieniem. Gdy błyskawica po raz kolejny ofiarowała na krótką chwilę światło, postać ta, jak się okazało, mężczyzna, teraz był zupełnie widoczny. Jego czarne ciało chronił biały pancerz, a ciemnoszary płaszcz opatulał je. Jego lewe ramię było inne niż reszta jego cielska - czarna proteza zastępowała utraconą niegdyś kończynę, a jej palce kończyły się długimi, ciemnymi pazurami. Głowa kryła się za czarną, jak ta noc, maską, spod której wypatrywały czerwone ślepia. Rozglądał się, ale nikogo nie zauważył. Odetchnął z ulgą i wstał. Wtem usłyszał kroki. obrócił się w prawą stronę, aby zobaczyć trzech, prawdopodobnie nietrzeźwych, Skakdi. Każdy z nich chwiał się i ledwo stał na nogach. Nie wiadomo, gdzie szli, ale widać śmiali się ze swojej rozmowy, dogadywali sobie itp. ''-Ej, patrzcie! Co to za koleś?- powiedział jeden z nich.'' ''-Nie wiem, nie kojarzę go, ale nie podoba mi się ta morda.- odpowiedział mu drugi.'' ''-Chyba chcę się bić.- podsumował trzeci.'' ''-Dobra, chłopie, dawaj.- znów odparł drugi.'' "O rany", pomyślał i podrapał się po potylicy. W tym samym czasie Skakdi rzucili się na niego. Od razu, gdy przestał się drapać, skierował dłoń niżej, aby chwycić rękojeść swojej broni. Gdy zacisnął na niej pięść, uchwyt trzymający broń w bezruchu puścił ją. Postać wyciągnęła broń zza pleców i machnęła w dół, powalając jednego Skakdi. Następny próbował chwycić go za głowę, ale ten schylił się i uderzył go w brzuch końcem rękojeści. "Został jeden", stwierdził, lecz nagle poczuł ból i czyjąś pięść na twarzy. To trzeci Zakazianin go zaatakował. Wojownik upadł, ale po chwili wstał i odwrócił się ku napastnikowi. Ten z rykiem rzucił się na swojego przeciwnika. Ów oponent skoczył w lewo unikając ataku Skakdi. Pijany zachwiał się i upadł. Jednak już nie wstał. Zwycięzca podniósł się i spojrzał na pokonanych z politowaniem. Jak się okazało, byli jeszcze przytomni. ''-Dobry jesteś, koleś. Jak cię zwą?- zapytał Skakdi, który został pokonany jako pierwszy.'' Po chwili ciszy rozbrzmiał dźwięk pioruna. A wraz z grzmotem nastąpiła odpowiedź tajemniczego osobnika. ''-Tenebris. Jestem Tenebris.'' Rozdział 1 Po deszczowej nocy w końcu słońce pojawiło się na nieboskłonie, dając początek nowemu dniu. Już od wczesnych godzin mieszkańcy Antrocez rozpoczęli swoją pracę. Dzisiejszy dzień był kolejnym pracowitym dniem dla Matoran-handlarzy, którzy mieli tutaj dosyć dobre warunki pracy, no i oczywiście, niemałe zarobki. Miasto to słynęło głównie z handlu, można tu było znaleźć codziennie wiele niesamowitych przedmiotów, które w innych regionach mogły się pokazać co najmniej raz na trzy lata. Antrocez znajdowało się wśród niewielkich gór, co dawało naturalną obronę przed napastnikami. Pomimo tego miasto było często atakowane, ze względu na duże ilości Protodermis w okolicach. Antrocez więc w okresie wojny było niczym innym, niż tylko punktem strategicznym. Budowle tu są różne - niektóre z drewna, inne z kamiennego Protodermis, a ci najbardziej bogaci mogą się poszczycić domami z metalicznej odmiany tego surowca. Mieszkańcy miasta są bardzo tolerancyjni i dlatego można tu spotkać takie rasy jak Vortixx, Skakdi, a nawet Steltian. Po wczorajszej ulewie miasto pełne było kałuż. Kropelki wody spływały po ścianach budynków, a ścieżki były całkowicie mokre. Jednak jemu to nie przeszkadzało. Tenebris spokojnie, nie zwracając uwagi na otaczający go świat, przechadzał się po dróżkach Antrocez. Toa postanowił zostać w tym mieście na trochę dłużej, dlatego też chodził po nim w poszukiwaniu noclegu. Jak dotąd nie znalazł żadnego, albo chociaż takiego, na który wystarczyły by mu widgety, które posiadał. A nie miał ich wielu. Gdy tak rozmyślał, usłyszał czyjeś krzyki. -Ej, ty! Zatrzymaj się!- "Znowu jakieś problemy... Jakby wczorajsze mi nie wystarczyły.", pomyślał. Odwrócił się, aby zobaczyć trzech Skakdi, podchodzących do niego. -To ty, co nie? Ten Toa z wczoraj. Czeeeekaj...Tenebris, tak?- zapytał jeden z nich. Był to ten, którego wczoraj ów wojownik powalił jako pierwszego. -Tak.- odpowiedział cicho. -Ej, Rokan! Co to za gość?- zapytał Vortixx, który właśnie wyszedł z drewnianego budynku, jak się okazało, baru. -To taki Toa, którego to poznaliśmy wczoraj, co nie?- powiedział Skakdi Rokan, spoglądając na Tenebrisa. -Jesteście tymi pijanymi Skakdi, których wczoraj pokonałem?- zapytał Toa, wprawiając ich w zażenowanie. Rokan podszedł do niego i klepnął go w tył głowy. -Draniu! Nie masz jak ludzi zapamiętywać?!- krzyknął.- Uwierz mi, ja mogę wyrzucić to z pamięci, ale wielu po prostu ci za to przywali, więc radziłbym ci uważać. -W porządku.- odrzekł Tenebris. -No więc, czegoś szukasz, co?- zapytał Skakdi. -Noclegu. Ale jak na razie wszystkie, które znalazłem, są poza zasięgiem moich pieniędzy. -Hahaha! Tylko taki problem? Chłopie, Vistan może ci załatwić nocleg prawie za darmo, co nie, Vistan?- skierował pytanie do Vortixx, który niedawno wyszedł z baru. -Się wie! -Inni też tak mówili. A potem się okazało, że jedna noc kosztuje 900 widgetów...-stwierdził nieufnie Toa. -Spokojnie, spokojnie!- rzekł Rokan i lewym ramieniem objął barki i kark Tenebrisa. Następnie zaczął iść w kierunku zakładu Vistana. Toa, pod wpływem sił Skakdiego, również musiał zacząć stawiać kroki. -Vistan nie jest aż tak wielką świnią, aby kazać ci dużo zapłacić, co nie? -"Aż tak wielką"?! -Nieważne, to co zostajesz?- spytał Rokan Tenebrisa. Musiał się zastanowić. Ile będzie musiał zapłacić? W jakich warunkach będzie musiał spać? "No nic, raz się żyje", pomyślał. -Ile muszę zapłacić?.- odparł chłodno. -40 widgetów cię zadowala?- odpowiedział pytaniem Vortixx. -Niech będzie. Toa schował prawe ramię pod płaszcz, aby ponownie ją wyciągnąć, tym razem z sakiewką w dłoni. "Masz.", powiedział i rzucił Vistanowi sakiewkę. Właściciel baru policzył widgety i kiwnął głową na znak, że jest w porządku. Następnie oprowadził swojego nowego gościa po lokalu. Wbrew obawom Tenebrisa, bar wydawał się zadbany i czysty. Pokoje też były niczego sobie, zajmowały niemałą powierzchnię. Toa wszedł do swojego. W pomieszczeniu znajdowały się najważniejsze obiekty- łóżko, szafa i dodatkowo biurko z krzesłem. -Satysfakcjonuje cię taki pokój?- zapytał Vortixx -Nie mam wielu potrzeb.- odpowiedział cicho. -Na razie zostawię cię samego, byś się przyzwyczaił do swojego nowego lokum.- powiedział i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Tenebris usiadł na łóżku i spojrzał na sufit. "Nadal niczego sobie nie przypomniałem", stwierdził w myślach. Z rozmyślań wyrwało go gwałtowne wejście Rokana. -Tu jesteś! Szukałem cię wszędzie! Chodź, napijemy się!- zaproponował entuzjastycznie. -Nie, dzięki. Nie piję alkoholu.- odpowiedział. -My też nie.- Toa spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.- Dobra, dobra, żartowałem. Ale wiesz, Vistan nie serwuje tylko alkoholu. Poza tym, nie jesteś stąd, co nie? Zapytany zaprzeczył. -No właśnie! Więc chodź, bo każdego z nas interesuje, kim jesteś?! Dawaj, nie bądź takim ponurakiem! "Ponurakiem?" ---- ''-Daj spokój, nie bądź takim ponurakiem, Tenebris!'' ---- Toa zaczął się dusić i kaszleć. Pot zaczął spływać po jego ciele. Momentalnie chwycił się za usta. -Ej, koleś! Wszystko w porządku? Hej!- krzyknął Rokan, podbiegając do niego. "Co to było?! Nie mogę... zaczerpnąć... powietrza." -Hej, ty! Tylko mi teraz nie mdlej, bo będzie na mnie! Hej! "Wspomnienie, coś sobie przypomniałem. Kogo to był głos? Był taki ciepły i miły, a zarazem gwałtowny i głośny... Nie jest dobrze, zaraz się uduszę! Muszę! Muszę! SIĘ USPOKOIĆ!" Ręka Tenebrisa bezwładnie opadła, a jego ciało zgarbiło się. Przestał kaszleć i gwałtownie czerpać powietrze. ---- Czuł się dziwnie. Nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Jeszcze parę chwil temu znajdował się w pokoiku w barze, a teraz znajdował się w... no właśnie, gdzie? Tego nie wiedział. Jedyne co widział to ciemność - wszędzie panującą ciemność, która dodatkowo go przytłaczała. Pomimo tego było dosyć jasno, mógł bez przypatrywania się ujrzeć swoje ciało, z każdymi detalami. Tysiące myśli przegrzewało jego mózg, przyprawiając go o ból głowy. Najważniejsze z nich to pytania "Gdzie jestem?", "Co się stało?" oraz "Jak się tu znalazłem?". "Czyżbym był martwy?", pomyślał. To bardzo prawdopodobne. Jeśli to prawda, nie tak wyobrażał sobie życie po śmierci. Było tu chłodno i nieprzyjemnie, a dziwna atmosfera przyprawiała o dreszcze. Nie sądził jednak, że sterczenie w miejscu i rozmyślanie nad tym jest dobrym pomysłem. Bez namysłu postawił niepewnie krok naprzód. Nic się nie stało. Po chwili zaczął iść normalnym dla niego tempem i rozglądać się. Nic nie widział. Zupełnie nic. Jedynie wszechobecną czerń, której miał już serdecznie dosyć. Nagle jednak zauważył światło. Niewielki i niedługi blask, ale jednak sprawił, że poczuł się on lepiej. Zaczął biec. Już nie czuł się dziwnie, nie czuł się przytłoczony. Teraz chciał po prostu dosięgnąć tego światła. Chwycić je w dłonie i nigdy nie puścić. Gdy się zbliżył, mrok zniknął. Potężny blask oślepił go. Tenebris zmrużył oczy. Po paru sekundach ponownie je rozszerzył, aby zobaczyć coś, czego się nie spodziewał. Zobaczył dwie sylwetki. Nie mógł rozpoznać żadnej z nich. Wyglądało na jakąś projekcję filmową i dwa kształty były zamazane, co utrudniało rozpoznanie. Jednakże widocznie te dwie postacie rozmawiały, więc wyciszył się i zaczął przysłuchiwać się dialogowi. ''-Daj spokój! Nie bądź takim ponurakiem!'' Te słowa... Tak, te słowa... teraz pamiętał...one są kierowane do niego samego. Ale zastanawiała go jedna rzecz - kim jest ta postać, która się do niego zwraca? ''-Raany, dałbyś już spokój z czytaniem tych książek i zwojów. Musisz czasami się odprężyć!'' ''-Nie chcę.'' Ten chłodny głos... należał do niego. Choć to był on sam i znał siebie najlepiej, to jednak teraz chłód bijący z tych słów przeraził go. ''-E tam, gadasz bzdury! Pewnie, że chcesz! No chodź!'' ''-Nie chcę.'' ''-O rany, rany... Nic cię nie przekona, czy co?'' ''-Dokładnie. Nic.'' ''-Ech... no dobra, ale kiedyś... kiedyś jeszcze porozmawiamy.'' "Porozmawiamy", czemu czuł nieprzyjemne kłucie w sercu i wyrzuty sumienia. Coś było nie tak. Sylwetki zniknęły, a wraz z nimi ten cały, ponury świat. ---- Otworzył oczy. Rozglądnął się. Jego przymrużone ślepia z trudem oglądały otoczenia. Był bardzo niezadowolony, wręcz smutny. "Co to było za uczucie? I kim była ta postać?", rozmyślał. Jednak nagle... -CO TY ROBISZ, NA KARZAHNIEGO?!- krzyknął Rokan i zadał mu cios pięścią w twarz. Tenebris uderzył w szafę. Pomimo tego, podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i spojrzał na Skakdiego, jak gdyby nigdy nic się nie stało. -Hę?- -CO "HĘ"?! Nosz, kurde, myślałem, że jesteś martwy!!- rzekł Zakazianin, podszedł do Toa i chwycił go za szatę, podnosząc jego ciało. -Jak widzisz, jestem całkiem żywy...- odpowiedział spokojnie. -WIDZĘ! Ale pomyśl! Co by było, gdyby znaleźli cię tutaj w takim stanie, jak sprzed paru minut, zaraz po tym jak wyszedłem z twojego pokoju?! NO!? Jak ci się wydaje, co by sobie pomyśleli, no?! Może "Tenebris musiał źle się poczuć, a to, że parę minut temu był w jego pokoju Rokan, to tylko zbieg okoliczności". Oczywiście, że NIE! Mnie by obwinili o to, MNIE! -Nie martw się, przecież jestem żywy i nic się nie stało. Chociaż... -Chociaż co?!- -To, że mnie trzymasz, a jestem półprzytomny, na pewno nie wygląda lepiej, niż sytuacja przedstawiona przez ciebie. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, którą po chwili zakłócił Rokan, puszczając Toa. -Ech... Widzę, że w ciętej ripoście jesteś mistrzem, co? Tenebris popatrzył się na niego ze zdziwieniem. -Już nic. No dobra, przebudź się już do końca i złaź na dół. Czekamy tam na ciebie.- oznajmił i wyszedł. Toa po raz kolejny został sam. Rozdział 2 Tenebris oglądał miasto z okna swojego pokoju. Krople deszczu uderzały o dach baru, wydając charakterystyczny dźwięk. On jednak zdawał się tym nie przejmować. Wciąż myślał o sytuacji sprzed paru minut. "Co to było? Nie jestem pewien, ale... Wydaje mi się, że trochę tu jeszcze zostanę. Nowe wspomnienia zaczęły się pojawiać. Ech..." Tenebris podszedł do biurka, na którym leżała niewielka kartka oraz pióro. Toa chwycił przybór i zamoczył go w atramencie. Następnie napisał krótką notatkę, przyjrzał jej się, by po chwili odłożyć ją z powrotem na biurko. Westchnął i spojrzał na okno. Pogoda mu nie przeszkadzała, więc nic go nie powstrzymało. ---- -Hej, Tenebris! Idziesz, czy nie?! Pośpiesz....się.-odparł Rokan, stojąc w drzwiach pokoju Toa. Jego jednak nie było. Skakdi rozejrzał się. Zauważył kartkę na biurku. Podszedł sprawdzić jej zawartość. Chwycił przedmiot w dłonie i zaczął czytać. Gdy skończył, spojrzał na otwarte okno. -Nie ustoisz w jednym miejscu, co? Twoja sprawa...-powiedział i wyszedł z pokoju, rzucając kartkę w tył. Kawałek papieru upadł na podłogę. Na nim napisane były te oto słowa: "Idę się przewietrzyć. Wrócę niedługo." ---- Niedługo deszcz ustał. Piękny zachód słońca zwiastował przyjście nocy. Tenebris obserwował to niesamowite zjawisko ze wzgórza, na którym wcześniej spotkał trzech Skakdi. Zawsze było tutaj cicho i spokojnie, a widok stąd wprawiał w zachwyt. Toa siedział i patrzył zamyślony w pomarańczowe niebo, gdzie słońce już prawie zniknęło za horyzontem. Zastanawiał się nad głosem, który usłyszał w swojej głowie. Najwidoczniej ta osoba była mu znajoma, ale nie mógł sobie za nic przypomnieć kim była. Głośno odetchnął. Powietrze tutaj było zimne, co właściwie mu nie przeszkadzało. Wręcz przeciwnie, zdawał mu się ten mróz podobać. -Ech, Ciszo... Jak myślisz, długo tu zostaniemy?- zapytał, jednak nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Cisza... Tak nazwał swoją broń sieczną, która przyczepiona była na jego plecach. Broń ta była zarazem jego najlepszym przyjacielem i odwiecznym kompanem. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na słońce. Już było blisko horyzontu. Nagle Toa usłyszał wybuch i krzyki. Spojrzał na Antrocez - z pomiędzy budynków wylatywał dym. Tenebris wstał i zmrużył oczy. Następnie spojrzał za siebie. -Przyjacielu...wygląda na to, że dzisiejsza noc nie będzie cicha...- oznajmił swojej broni i zeskoczył z wzgórza. ---- Zmierzch. Zmierzch zwiastujący zniszczenie miasta. Antrocez stanęło w ogniu. Nie tak dawno głośne i tętniące życiem uliczki tego miejsca teraz ucichły. Wokół płonęły zwłoki mieszkańców miasta. Matoranie, Skakdi, Vortixx i inni...jak na znak, każdy z nich padł martwy w objęcia płomieni. Tenebris obserwował ich twarze i oczy, rozszerzone z zaskoczenia i strachu. Biegł. Co mu pozostało? Nie mógł im pomóc. Już byli po drugiej stronie. Głowa go bolała. Dawała mu się we znaki od razu, gdy znalazł się w mieście. Czy to wina ognia, czy czegoś zupełnie innego? Teraz to nie miało znaczenia. Biegł dalej. Im bardziej zbliżał się do głębin miasta, tym więcej trucheł spotykał na swojej drodze. Przyśpieszył. Nagle pojawiła się pierwsza przeszkoda. Pewien dom nie mógł już opierać się płomieniom i upadł. Zagrodził Toa drogę. Tenebris zamyślił się. Wtem wpadł na pomysł. Obrócił się tyłem do zniszczonego budynku oraz wystawił swoją lewą rękę. Proteza zapłonęła czerwonym światłem. -Crast! Nagle potężny podmuch wyrzucił go wysoko w górę. Wykonał w powietrzu przewrót w tył i wylądował po drugiej stronie, przeskakując tym samym budynek. Ruszył dalej. Ból głowy nasilał się. Toa odruchowo chwycił ją ręką. Nie. Teraz nie mógł się rozpraszać. Skupił się na drodze i ponownie przyśpieszył. Teraz myślał tylko o biegnięciu przed siebie. Tak, nie mógł się rozpraszać. -"Bądź spokojny, bądź spokojny." Pobliski domek wybuchł, a jedna z desek prawie uderzyła w Tenebrisa. -"Bądź spokojny..." Kolejne krzyki. Kolejne wybuchy. -"Bądź spokojny..." Coraz więcej zwłok po drodze. Coraz więcej ognia. Potężniejszy ból głowy. -"Bądź spokojny..." Kolejne budynki przewróciły się, zagradzając drogę. -"Bądź spokojny!" Tenebris po raz kolejny użył komendy "Crast" i przeskoczył przeszkodę. Tym razem jednak na jednorazowym użyciu się nie skończyło. -Crast. Crast. Crast! Toa używając ciśnienia, znacznie przyśpieszył. Musiał jednak uważać, aby nie złamać sobie nóg. Biegł dalej. Jeśli można to nazwać biegiem. Teraz wyglądało to jak skakanie. Nagle przed sobą zauważył sylwetkę. -"To on. To musi być on. On stoi za tym wszystkim." Zbliżał się do niego. Wiedział o tym. Był zdenerwowany. Nie potrafił tego ukryć. Jego ciało trzęsło się. W końcu źle odbił się od ziemi przy wymówieniu komendy i skończył na ziemi. Wstał. Był zmęczony. Bardzo zmęczony. Pomimo tego szedł dalej. Chwycił rękojeść Ciszy i wyciągnął ją zza pleców. Ciało wroga było coraz to wyraźniejsze. W końcu przebił się przez dym. Zauważył go. Zauważył sprawcę. Sprawcę całego tego zamieszania. Spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. -Niemożliwe... To ty...- wysapał i wskazał palcem ogromną istotę, która odwróciła się, aby spojrzeć na niego. ---- Trzy uderzenia wystarczyły, aby posłać maszynę na ziemię. Robot uderzył twardo o ziemię, ale już nie wstał. Skakdi podszedł do niego i wgniótł go nogą w grunt, następnie zaczął kopać w jego metalowe ciało. -Już nie wstanie.- powiedział Rokan i przestał kopać. -Co to w ogóle jest?!- zapytał zdenerwowany Vistan. -Pff...teraz to kupa złomu. -Lepiej chodźmy, tu nie jest bezpiecznie. -Taaa... Ruszyli. Zostawili swoich martwych towarzyszy, dwóch Skakdi, którzy spłonęli w barze Vortixx. ---- -Ja....ja....znam cię.- odparł obojętnym głosem Toa, wpatrując się w istotę. -Ach tak? Wybacz, ale nie kojarzę cię.- odpowiedział mu ochrypłym głosem. Przed Tenebris stał teraz trochę wyższy od niego osobnik. Jego charakterystyczną cechą były ogromne zęby i prawe oko, jedyne, które pokazywał światu, drugie skrywał za pancerzem głowy. Jego czarno-granatowy pancerz rzucał się w oczy na tle czerwonych płomieni i czarnych od ognia budowli. Zbroja pokryta była popiołem, a z końcówki ostrza broni nieznajomego skapywały krople krwi. I wtem czerwone ślepie zabłysnęło jaskrawym światłem. -Wybacz, Rah'Toa*, ale niestety nie zapamiętałem cię, o ile w ogóle się kiedyś spotkaliśmy... -Ty jesteś...Monsterianinem. Tym Monsterianiem z wtedy... Ty... -Och... Miło mi, na imię mi Ceo. A ty? -Tenebris, jeśli już musisz wiedzieć. Toa skupił się jeszcze bardziej na nim, kiedy Monsterianina zaskoczyła informacja o jego imieniu. -Rozumiem...- odparł Ceo, a po chwili zniknął. Nagle poczuł opór wiatru. "Z tyłu", pomyślał. Odwrócił się, aby zobaczyć jak Monsterianin kieruje swoje ostrze na niego. -...pamiętam cię, Toa. Ceo wymierzył cios. Tenebrisowi udało się odskoczyć w tył, oszukując śmierć, jednak nie udało mu się uniknąć kolejnego ataku. Broń oponenta przecięła powierzchnię jego tułowia, przebijając się przez pancerz. Z powstałej szpary trysnęła krew. Toa upadł na kolano. Spojrzał na przeciwnika. -Pamiętam cię... Nagle oko Ceo zabłysnęło. Wtem cały świat ogarnął mrok. Tenebris zmrużył oczy. Nagle je otworzył. Rozglądnął się. Nic nie widział. "Tak jak wtedy" Zaczął biec. Nie wiedział co robić. Był całkowicie zdekoncentrowany. Nagle upadł. Ból głowy dał o sobie znać. I to w brutalny sposób. Toa czuł, że teraz jego głowa jest zupełnie jak wulkan. Aktywny wulkan. To cierpienie przeszywało już nie tylko głowę, ale całe ciało. Coś było nie tak. Ten ból nie był normalny. Od samego początku, jak tylko się pokazał, on wiedział, że jest w tym coś dziwnego. Czyżby to było... Tak! To musi być to! Wtem cały ten mroczny świat rozpadł się. Tenebris odwrócił się w stronę Ceo i spojrzał na niego. -Ciekawe.-mruknął Monsterianin i przyjrzał się Toa. "Jego spojrzenie...Widzę pewność siebie. Może być interesującym przeciwnikiem." -Ciekawe, Rah'Toa. Starałem się przywołać bolesne wspomnienia z twojego życia, ale coś blokuje dostęp. Hmmm...może amnezja? Zaraz sprawdzimy. -Taaa...sprawdzimy. Tenebris szukał swojej broni. Podczas cięcia Ceo Cisza wyleciała mu z rąk. Zauważył ją, jednak nie była ona w zasięgu jego dłoni. Toa pewnie zbliżył się do Monsterianina i spojrzał na niego. Nadszedł czas na rundę drugą. (*) W skrócie oznacza to "Przyjaciel Toa", "Toa-Przyjaciel". Rozdział 3 Kolejna maszyna powalona. I kolejna. I jeszcze jedna. Mechaniczne istoty padały niczym muchy po ciosach zadanych przez Rokana. Skakdi za każdym razem powalał kilkanaście mechanicznych jednostek, jakby to były worki treningowe. Kolejny robot. Maszyna próbowała uderzyć prawą ręką Zakazianina, jednak ten przechylił głowę w lewo. Po uniku chwycił za metalowe ramię wroga i pociągnął do tyłu. Gdy już oponent był za nim, Rokan uderzył w jego plecy łokciem. Robot padł na ziemię, ale już nie wstał. Vistan przyglądał się temu z tyłu. Co parę kroków kopał upadłe maszyny w ich metalowe torsy, usuwając je z jego drogi. -Jak zwykle twój brutalny styl walki się przydał.-skomentował Vortixx Skakdi odwrócił się do swojego towarzysza i spoglądnął na niego groźnie. -Żaden brutalny styl walki, na Karzahniego! To Konju, Konju!!- wykrzyknął. Przez moment Vistan przymknął oczy, najwyraźniej doskonale słysząc swego przyjaciela. Po chwili jednak znów spojrzał na Rokan obojętnym wzrokiem. -Nie patrz tak, wyglądasz jak ten Toa! -Serio? Jak tamten Toa? Chwila, jak on miał... Tenarfis, Terebris..eee... -Tenebris, przygłupie. -Taa, właśnie tak. -Tak czy inaczej, spręż się. Nie będę na ciebie czekał, jeśli nie przyśpieszysz.- odparł i ruszył do przodu. Vortixx poszedł za nim. Cóż mu pozostało? ---- Unik, próba ataku, skok w tył. Każdy swój ruch Tenebris notował w głowie. Chciał mieć pełną kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Sytuacja nie wyglądała ciekawie. Ceo bardzo dobrze posługiwał się swoją broń, wręcz mistrzowsko. Temu nie mógł zaprzeczyć. W tej chwili był na przegranej pozycji. Nie miał właściwie żadnego doświadczenia bojowego. Głównie starał się zdać na instynkt, który jak na razie go nie zawiódł. I oby tak zostało. Monsterianin zamachnął się i próbował przeciąć Toa od góry, ten jednak ponownie skoczył w tył, unikając śmiertelnego ciosu. Gdy tylko dotknął ziemi, przeszedł do kontrataku. Tenebris skierował swoją broń za plecy i próbował ciąć Ceo poziomo. Niestety, przeciwnik sparował atak swoim ostrzem. Nagle Toa instynktownie uderzył kolanem swego wroga w brzuch, powodując, że ten się cofnął. Tenebris postanowił to wykorzystać i zaczął serię ciosów. Cięcie z góry, z boku, pchnięcie, cięcie skośne, kopnięcie. Ceo twardo się bronił, ale w końcu jeden atak przeszedł jego obronę. Cisza przejechała po lewym barku Monsterianina. Już wkrótce z rany zaczęła cieknąć krew. Zraniony zdenerwował się. Uniósł lewą rękę, chwycił broń wroga i wyciągnął z barku z takim impetem, że odepchnął tym samym przeciwnika. Ten zachwiał się, ale nie stracił równowagi. Wciąż stał i wciąż przypatrywał się oponentowi. Starał się poznać każdy jego kolejny ruch, każdy cios, każdą, choćby nawet minimalną szansę na atak. Przyglądał się każdemu drgnięciu jego ciała, prędkości oddychania, analizował wszystko. "Chyba zaczynam wczuwać się w walkę." Ceo stał. Tenebris automatycznie ścisnął mocniej rękojeść Ciszy. Zmrużył oczy. Monsterianin zaczął szarżę. Niekontrolowany napad szału przejął nad nim władzę. Toa starał się unikać każdego ciosu, na próżno. Ostatecznie parę z nich go dosięgnęło. W końcu uchylił się przed pięścią i uderzył Monsterianina w brzuch łokciem. Ten zachwiał się, ale nie upadł, podparł się swoją bronią. Tenebris odskoczył. Spojrzał na siebie. Miał rozciętą lewą goleń, tak samo powierzchnię brzucha. Tam czuł największy ból, gdyż rozcięte fragmenty pancerza wbijały mu się w ciało. Oprócz tego wróg przeciął mu nawierzchnię protezy oraz niektóry systemy nerwowe. Teraz w ogóle nie mógł ruszać lewym ramieniem. Całe szczęście, że był praworęczny. Spojrzał na Ceo. Ten trzymał się całkiem nieźle, na pewno lepiej niż on. W końcu Monsterianin wstał. Po raz kolejny, z krzykiem, rzucił się na Toa. On jednak nie mógł się ruszać. Upadł na kolano. Przyglądał się jak przeciwnik biegnie, chwiejąc się i czasami upadając, z zamiarem zabicia go. Kolejne kolano dotknęło ziemi. Teraz już nawet podpierał się Ciszą. Nie mógł się ruszyć. Po prostu nie mógł... "Tenebris!" ---- Znowu ciemność. Znowu sama czerń bez światła, bez niczego. "Już mnie zabił? Myślałem, że jeszcze pewna odległość między nami jest..." '' ''Teraz było zupełnie inaczej niż wcześniej. Teraz jedyne co czuł, to chłód. Chłód i pustkę. Nie mógł już zastawiać się, czy myśleć o tym miejscu. Po prostu jakby był pusty, pusty wewnątrz. Nagle zobaczył iskierkę. Z trudem uniósł głowę. Właściwie to była ona chyba jedyną częścią ciała, którą mógł teraz ruszyć. Tak właściwie to klęczał na kolanach, przybity do podłoża łańcuchami. One same wychodziły z jego ciała. Jednak on nie czuł bólu, nie czuł nic. Jedynie poczucie nicości. Nagle z iskry powstał ogień. Niebieski ogień. Spojrzał na niego. Nagle coś ujrzał, coś wewnątrz błękitnych płomieni. Przyciągnęło to jego uwagę. Przyglądnął się. Jedyne co widział to sylwetkę. Ogień nagle urósł. Płomienie przyjęły kształt tej postaci. Wydawało mu się, że ona...mówi do niego. ''-Co z tobą? Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie to zginiesz...Zaraz...Przecież ty...już umarłeś prawda?'' Języki ognia wyruszyły ku niemu, dotykając jego barków. On jednak patrzył dalej na tą postać. ''-Uznałeś, że i tak będziemy martwi, prawda?'' Lekko zmrużył oczy. Nie wiedział czemu, ale... był senny, bardzo senny. ''-Jednakże...ty zginiesz ostatni.'' Starał się nie zamknąć oczu, patrzył na sylwetkę dalej. ''-Zdradziłeś nas, Tenebrisie... Zdradziłeś...zawiodłeś...'' "Zdradziłem... Zawiodłem..." '' ---- Upada. Ostatni cios Monsterianina był nie do zatrzymania. Toa upada. Niczym ptak, który oddaje się powietrzu, lata latami, upada od błyskawicy, która usuwa go z nieba. Upadły ptak, które więcej nie uniesie się w przestworza. Nie poleci. Upadnie... i złączy się z ziemią. Rozdział 4 ''-Istoty tak szybko znikają, a my tak szybko o nich zapominamy...-'' ''-Nieważne, gdzie będziesz, zawsze czyhać na ciebie będzie śmierć, niczym twój cień. Nie uciekniesz od niej, nie zniszczyć jej, nie powstrzymasz... ''-Możesz oszukać mnie, innych, ale nigdy nie oszukasz śmierci...'' ''- Jednakże...'' ...twój czas jeszcze nie nadszedł. ---- Otworzył oczy. Rozmyty widok dawał mu do myślenia. Umarł? Jak często zadawał sobie to pytanie. Czy to właśnie znaczy być Toa? Te głosy w jego głowie... On nie może umrzeć? Nie można go zabić? Nie. Wszystko umiera, obraca się w pył. On się nie wyróżnia. Ale czy to właśnie znaczy być Toa? Czy życie Toa to wieczna ucieczka przed śmiercią, kończąca się klęską? A może to było tylko jego życie? Kto wie... Szybko odsunął te myśli na dalszy plan. Teraz chciał skupić się na swoim otoczeniu. W końcu zaczął normalnie widzieć. Odruchowo ruszył głową. Dziwne. Zmęczył się przy tym ruchu. Szyja stawiał opór i nie chciała się ruszyć. To samo czuł na całym swoim ciele. Z trudem wstał. Ból jaki przy tym czuł był niemożliwy do opisania. Wtem przypomniał sobie. Przypomniał sobie o swojej walce z Ceo i o... przegranej. Rozszerzył oczy ze zdumienia. Automatycznie rozglądnął się po swoim ciele. To co go najbardziej zaskoczyło, to zmiany w pancerzu i... w ogóle. Na pewno był teraz o wiele lepiej opancerzony niż wcześniej. Rozcięcia zbroi zniknęły, nawet Ramię Agonii wyglądało na nienaruszone. Jego rozmyślanie przerwał tajemniczy, kobiecy głos. -Ha! I co?! Podoba ci się? Toa spojrzał w stronę, od której słyszał dźwięk. Zobaczył ją. Niska Matoranka Wody stała u progu drzwi, obracając w dłoni klucz płaski. Na jej twarzy spoczywała jasnoniebieska Kaukau, spod której mrugały białe ślepia. W końcu mocno chwyciła narzędzie i weszła do środka. -Hmm? -Heheh...Znalazłam cię poturbowanego w wiosce. Byłeś o krok od śmierci, wiesz?! No więc tak, zacznę od początku. Wyruszyłam do Antrocez po części do mojej machiny, a tutaj widzę ogień. No więc pędem pobiegłam do miasta. Zaczęłam szukać kogokolwiek, kto jeszcze...żył.-zaczęła monolog, przerywając, gdy przez jej ciało przeszły ciarki, kiedy przypomniała sobie o zwłokach po jej drodze.- No więc tak biegałam po całym mieście, aż w końcu znalazłam ciebie... ledwo żywego. No więc jakoś cię wytargałam z Antrocez i zabrałam do swojej chatki. A w niej cię przebudowałam, heheh... -Ach, tak... Rozumiem. Matoranka zmrużyła oczy. -Hę? Toa obrócił się w jej kierunku, by zobaczyć jak biegnie w jego kierunku i skacze mu na kark. Zaskoczony spojrzał na nią. -Co z tobą?! Uratowałam ci życie i żadnych podziękowań, na Karzahniego?! Ty...- powiedziała i zaczęła bawić się jego szyją przy pomocy klucza. -Dziękuję. Zapadła cisza. Wtem Matoranka uderzyła go czołem w potylicę, a następnie zeskoczyła z niego. -Hmpf...Na razie wystarczy. Po raz kolejny cisza. -Więęęęc...jak się nazywasz?- zapytała. -Moje imię?-odpowiedział pytaniem, na co ona, lekko zirytowana, machnęła głową na tak. -Jestem Tenebris. -Argh! Niech to! Zbyt długie! Nie chcę mi się go zapamiętywać!- rzekła. Nagle usłyszała jak Toa idzie chwiejnym krokiem w kierunku wyjścia. -Nie musisz tego pamiętać. To imię nic nie znaczy. -Hej, hej! A ty gdzie?! Tenebris odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią obojętnym wzrokiem. -Podziękowałem już za pomoc. Jestem tu zbędny. Matoranka westchnęła. -Ech...co z ciebie za facet... -Hmm? -Siadaj! Ale już! Gdy Toa chciał usiąść... -Albo nie! Chodź na zewnątrz! ---- Wyszli z chatki. Tenebris spoglądnął na domek. Był dosyć zwyczajny, średniej wielkości, w większości drewniany, choć gdzieniegdzie zauważał metalowe części. W końcu odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć przed siebie. Domek Matoranki znajdował się na wzgórzu, z którego widać było Antrocez...a raczej to co z niego zostało. Spalone miasto teraz upadło. Niegdyś tętniąca życiem kolebka istot teraz pochłonięta została przez wieczną ciszę. Matoranka usiadła. Toa uczynił to samo, siadając przy niej. -Więc jesteś Tenebris, tak?- zapytała, a w odpowiedzi uzyskała przytaknięcie głową. -Na imię mi Gera, miło poznać.- Matoranka podała mu rękę. Tenebris spojrzał zaskoczony na gest Gery. Nie wiedział co robić. -No podaj rękę, no! W końcu podał dłoń, spokojnie przyjmując wrzaski Matoranki. -Rany, co z tobą? Naprawdę jesteś męcz... -Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny?-przerwał jej. -Dwa dni. -Ahaa... Po raz kolejny nastała cisza. Obaj siedzieli zamyśleni. W końcu Gera odezwała się. -Wejdźmy do środka. Widok zniszczonego miasta mnie dobija. -Dobrze. -Napijesz się czegoś? Mam tylko herbatę z Południowego Kontynentu, bardzo dobra. -Chętnie. -Dobrze, poczekasz chwilę, a ja ją zaparzę, dobra? -Oczywiście. Dwójka ponownie wtargnęła do domu, zamykając za sobą drzwi. I jak na znak słońce zaczęło zbliżać się do horyzontu, zwiastując nadejście nocy. ---- Tenebris i Gera siedzieli przy stole, naprzeciw siebie. Matoranka bacznie przyglądała się swojemu gościowi, który spokojnie popijał herbatę. Nagle jednak odłożył filiżankę i cicho odetchnął. -Więc mieszkasz tu sama, tak?- zapytał. -Tak.-odpowiedziała mu, lekko uśmiechając się pod maską. Gera nie była typem cichym, czy spokojnym. Właściwie to lubiła gadać, a tutaj z tym oto osobnikiem nie miała ciekawych tematów do rozmowy. Dlatego też ucieszyło ją to, że wreszcie zaczął rozmowę. -Czy... ktoś jeszcze przeżył? Przez pewien moment panowała cisza, ale Matoranka w końcu odpowiedziała. -Prawdopodobnie nie, chociaż... Ta przerwa w zdaniu przykuła uwagę Tenebrisa. Toa spojrzał na nią, wyczekując kontynuacji jej odpowiedzi. -...gdy cię targałam do mojej chatki, zauważyłam dwa cienie, ruszające się cienie. Sądzę, że to byli jacyś ocaleni. Jeden z nich miał charakterystyczną czaszkę. Sądzę, że to mógł być Skakdi. Na słowo "Skakdi" Tenebris zareagował ściśnięciem dłoni. Zapomniał o Rokanie i reszcie. Ale, nawet jeśli jeden z tych ocalałych, których widziała Gera, był Skakdi, to znaczy, że dwoje z nich zginęło. Toa przymrużył oczy. Jakoś nigdy specjalnie nie przejmował się innymi. W końcu nic nie pamiętał ze swojej przyszłości, co sprawiało, że był trochę nieufny wobec innych. Nie można było mu się dziwić. Po raz kolejny odetchnął. -Rozumiem... -Dobra, coś czuję, że trochę tu zostaniesz. Nie jesteś raczej przyzwyczajony do nowego ciała. -rzekła Gera. -Dlatego też muszę zapamiętać twoje imię, a jest on zaa długie. Zamierzam je skrócić. Toa spojrzał na nią, lekko zmieszany i zaskoczony. Nie dał jednak tego po sobie poznać. Zauważył, że ta zastanawiała się, zapewne nad skrótem jego imienia. -Tenar. Od teraz mówię na ciebie Tenar, zrozumiałeś? Tenar. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Brzmiało całkiem podobnie jak jego pełne imię. Poza tym nie było jakieś obraźliwe. Przynajmniej tak sądził. -Dobrze. -No! Dobrze, że się zgadzamy. Wtem ich rozmowę przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Gera oznajmiła, że otworzy. Toa więc został na miejscu. Zaczął rozglądać się po pokoju. Nagle zobaczył coś dziwnego. Jedna z płyt na ścianie wyróżniała się spośród innych. Ciekawy podszedł do niej i dotknął. Wtem płyta na podłodze pod nim odsunęła się, a on spadł do dziwnego tunelu. Gdy już tam wpadł, płyta wróciła na swoje miejsce. ---- "Kto to może być?", myślała Gera w drodze do drzwi. Gdy już przy nich była, chwyciła za klamkę i otworzyła je. Na zewnątrz zauważyła dwie postacie. Były widocznie zmęczone i ranne. Matoranka była zaskoczona. -Przepraszam bardzo, czy nie było by to problemem, gdybyśmy weszli do środka.- spytał jeden z nich, Skakdi. Rozdział 5 Gruchot upadającego ciała. Straszny ból. Oto, o czym myślał w tej chwili Tenebris. Pomimo bólu wstał. Jednakże zmęczony i wciąż nieprzyzwyczajony do nowego ciała upadł na kolana. Zaczął ciężko oddychać. "Niech to szlag!" Starał się uspokoić. Głęboko odetchnął i zamknął oczy. "Wdech, wydech, wdech wydech...", powtarzał w myślach. W końcu otworzył oczy, całkowicie rozluźniony. Po raz kolejny próbował wstać, tym razem z pozytywnym skutkiem. Nadal lekko się chwiejąc, zaczął obserwować miejsce, w którym się znalazł. A było co oglądać. Pomimo, iż miejsce to było pod ziemią, miało bardzo dobre oświetlenie. Właściwie to trudno to było nazwać naturalną jaskinią. To było coś na wzór laboratorium. Toa zauważył parę zbiorników napełnionych różnymi płynami. Ujrzał też parę maszyn, niektóre znał, innych nigdy na oczy nie widział. Zauważył również kilka stolików, na których były stosy dokumentów. Tenebris wziął parę do rąk i przyjrzał się im. Napisane były w wielu językach, w tym i w matorańskim. Większość jednak była w nieznanym mu języku i nie mógł rozpoznać treści. Obrócił się, aby spojrzeć na zbiornik. Dotknął szklanej pokrywy, która dzieliła jego i turkusową ciecz wewnątrz naczynia. Nagle doznał intensywnego bólu głowy. Łapiąc się za nią upadł na kolana. Długo jednak nie wytrzymał w tej pozycji i wkrótce skończył, trzęsąc się na ziemi. Starał się nie krzyczeć, zaciskając zęby. Zmrużył oczy. Ostatecznie ból zwyciężył nad silną wolą i Tenebris stracił przytomność. ---- -Dziękuję, że nas przyjęłaś.- rzekł Skakdi otrzepując ciało z kurzu. -Taa...nie ma za co.- odpowiedziała Gera. Właściwie to ci dwaj ją zaskoczyli. Nie spodziewała się innych gości oprócz tego Toa. "Tak w ogóle to gdzie on polazł, na Karzahniego!", zastanawiała się. Nie miała jednak czasu na to, bo musiała jakoś ugościć te przybłędy. Odetchnęła cicho i ruszyła do półki, na której trzymała herbatę. -Napijecie się czegoś? Mam herbatę z Południowego Kontynentu. -Jeśli to nie kłopot, to chętnie.- odpowiedział Vortixx. Po paru minutach już cała trójka siedziała przy stole, z filiżankami herbaty w dłoniach. Gera wzięła łyka napoju i spojrzała na swych gości. -Jesteście z Antrocez? Przez moment trwała cisza. Denerwowało ją to. Jakby nie mogli odpowiedzieć natychmiastowo. -Tak.- oznajmił Zakazianin. -Ech...to ciekawe. Sądziłam, że tylko on przeżył.- szepnęła do siebie, pomimo tego usłyszeli, co powiedziała. -On? Matoranka spojrzała na nich, zmieszana. Nie była pewna, czy powinna im mówić o jej pierwszym gościu. -Nieważne. Tak w ogóle to na imię mi Gera, a wam? Dwoje towarzysze spojrzeli na siebie. Po krótkim czasie jednak jej odpowiedzieli. -Jestem Rokan, a on to Vistan.- odparł Skakdi. ---- Będzie idealnym eksperymentem... Zgadzam się. Już za parę dni cie uwolnimy... ...Obiekcie Reflaxe 0-2. ◊ ◊ ◊ ''-Cześć Tenebrisie! Chodź do nas, porozmawiamy!'' ''-Daj spokój, nie bądź takim ponurakiem, Tenebrisie!'' ''-Odejdź...'-Kiedyś porozmawiamy...'' ''-Odejdź...''-Tenebrisie!'' '-DAJ MI SPOKÓJ!!! ◊ ◊ ◊ Rozglądnął się. Jedyne co widział to rozmazane plamy, które zdawały się poruszać. Zmrużył oczy, jednak to nie pomogło. Wtem jego wzrok się polepszył. Widział już wszystko. Znajdował się w dziwnym pomieszczeniu, które wyglądało jak jakieś...laboratorium. Ciemność panowała tutaj bezgranicznie, jedynie światło bijące z... "Gdzie ja jestem?" '' ''Znajdował się w jakimś....zbiorniku, komorze, uwięziony wewnątrz. Był podłączony do dziwnych rur, które biegły do konsoli przed komorą. Wewnątrz znajdowały się niewielki lampy, które oświetlały mały skrawek tego pomieszczenia. Pojemnik, w którym się znajdował był napełniony dziwną, jasnoniebieską cieczą. On sam podłączony był nie tylko do rur, ale też do jakieś aparatury, która prawdopodobnie pozwalała mu oddychać. Niesamowita cisza. Wtem usłyszał wybuch. Spojrzał w lewo, aby zobaczyć jak ogień zbliża się do niego, niszcząc na swojej drodze inne zbiorniki, ułożone w rzędzie. Fala uderzeniowa sprawiła, iż szyba pojemnika zaczęła pękać. W końcu nie wytrzymała i rozleciała się na niewielkie odłamki. Wtem dym oraz ogień pochłonął i jego. ---- Gera odstawiła filiżankę na stół i spojrzała raz jeszcze na swych gości. Zachowywali się dosyć normalnie, byli tylko lekko zmieszani. Trochę ją denerwowało to, że nerwowo rozglądali się po domu. Starała się jednak opanować emocje i wymuszonym spokojnym głosem zapytała: -Czegoś szukacie w moim domu? To zwróciło ich uwagę. Spojrzeli na nią, zdziwieni nagłym przerwaniem ciszy. -Eee..nie, to tak z nerwów.- odpowiedział Vistan. -Rozumiem. Po raz kolejny nastała cisza. Nagle jednak coś zniszczyło boczną ścianę domu. Zaskoczeni spojrzeli w stronę wybuchu. Ujrzeli w dymie sylwetkę wysokiej istoty, dzierżącej w prawej dłoni broń. Za nią widniały mniej widoczne kształty, trwające w bezruchu, jakby czekając na znak zbliżającej się istoty. Osobnik wszedł przez dziurę w ścianie do środka i rozejrzał się. Ujrzał trzy postacie, które patrzyły na niego z zaskoczeniem i przerażeniem. Przybysz jedynie mruknął do siebie. -Dzień dobry państwu.- powiedział Ceo. ---- Otworzył oczy. Głowa strasznie go bolała, czuł jakby miała zaraz wybuchnąć. Po chwili przypomniał sobie sytuację sprzed paru minut. Rozglądnął się, jednak po chwili zrozumiał, że to nie było mądre posunięcie. Fala bólu przeszyła jego ciało. Upadł na...no właśnie, na co? Po raz kolejny jedyne co ujrzał, to czerń. "Zaczynam mieć tego dosyć", stwierdził w myślach. Wtem ujrzał czerwone światło. Poczuł niesamowity gorąc na swojej skórze. Nieprzyjemne uczucie, które chciał odrzucić, nasiliło się. Był przestraszony. Nie potrafił już tego ukrywać. Upadł. Powietrze jakby stało się cięższe. Spojrzał ponownie na blask. Nagle ujrzał dwa szkarłatne punkty w tym świetle. Przyjrzał się im. Wtem światło zniknęło, zostały tylko te świetliste obiekty. Wtem linie światła zaczęło rozchodzić się od tych punktów, tworząc coś na wzór kształtu twarzy. Już wkrótce pojawiły się przed nim kreski twarzy. Choć może powinno się użyć innego słowa. Czaszki. Widoczne były kontury zębów, które sprawiały wygląd tego "czegoś" przerażającym. ''Wtem to coś poruszyło się. "Głowa" została spuszczona w dół, by wkrótce z powrotem się uniosła, wraz z przerażającym rykiem." '' ---- -Przepraszam za najście, ale szukamy ocalałych z tej masakry. Widzę, że znalazłem aż trzech. Miałem nadzieję, że znajdę tu też Toa, z którym walczyłem, ale widocznie nie mógł przeżyć obrażeń, które mu zadałem.- westchnął Monsterianin. Rokan i Vistan zaskoczeni spojrzeli na siebie, a potem znowu zwrócili swój wzrok ku Ceo. Ten tylko mruknął. -Ooo...więc chyba go znacie, co nie, panowie? Ale po waszych wyrazach twarzy wydaje mi się, że nie wiecie gdzie on jest. A to oznacza, że jest martwy. Smutne. Napastnik ścisnął rękojeść swej broni jeszcze mocniej. Zrobił dwa kroki w przód, co wystarczyło, aby Skakdi i Vortixx wstali z krzeseł. O to mu chodziło. Chciał ich tylko sprowokować. Wydawało mu się, że ten z Zakazu jest silny i że będzie miał z nim świetny pojedynek jak z tamtym Toa. -Nie martwcie się. Niedługo dołączycie do swojego przyjaciela.- odparł. Rokan miał zamiar rzucić się na niego. Powstrzymał go przed tym ryk. Czuł jak ziemia zaczyna się trząść. Podłoga zaczęła pękać. Momentalnie Zakazianin chwycił swojego przyjaciela oraz Matorankę i wyskoczył z domu. To samo uczynił Ceo. Nagle dom rozleciał się pod wpływem zmiany ciśnienia powietrza. To świadczyło o jednym - coś wyleciało z podziemi. Tak samo z dołu wyleciał dym. Najpewniej coś wybuchło pod ziemią. W warstwie dymu lewitowała w powietrzu ta istota, która wyleciała z dołu. Jej oczy płonęły czerwonym światłem. Rokan przyjrzał się jej. Po sylwetce poznał, że to coś jest niewiele większe od niego i ma dwie pary skrzydeł. Nagle jej kształt zniknął. Skakdi instynktownie popchnął swoich towarzyszy i odskoczył w bok. To było dobre posunięcie. Już po chwili ta rzecz uderzyła w napastników, powodując, że grunt pod agresorami rozpadł się. Wszystkie sługi Monsterianina, czyli roboty, zostały zniszczone pod wpływem ataku. On sam został odrzucony w bok. Otrzepał się z gruzu, podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i spojrzał z przerażeniem na miejsce ataku. Gdy kurz opadł ujrzał go. Nie wiedział sam jak to nazwać. Demon czy potwór. Oba określenia pasował jak ulał. Przed nim stał Toa w czarno-białej zbroi, otoczony czarnymi płomieniami, wychodzącymi ze stóp. Nagle bestia ryknęła, wprowadzając wszystkich obecnych w lęk. Rozdział 6 Rokan, pomimo tego, że to widział, nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Wpierw on z Vistanem zostali zaatakowani przez jakiegoś ogromnego kolesia, a teraz coś takiego. Miał dosyć wrażeń na dziś. Jeśli chodzi o Vistana, to czuł się dwa razy gorzej niż Rokan. To nie w jego stylu brać udział w czymś takim, przyprawiało go to o ból głowy. Gera natomiast była równocześnie zaskoczona, przerażona, jak również wściekła. To coś zniszczyło jej dom! -Czym...czym ty jesteś, na Karzahniego?- zapytał Ceo. Nie otrzymał jednak odpowiedzi. Istota nagle pojawiła się za nim i uderzyła go łokciem w plecy. Monsterianin upadł, ale szybko zareagował, przeturlał się i wstał na równe nogi. Jednak potwór ponownie pojawił się za jego plecami i znowu go uderzył. Lecz, zanim Ceo upadł, napastnik podbiegł do niego i wymierzył mu cios kolanem w brzuch. Z ust Monsterianina pociekła krew. Pod wpływem nacisku Ceo wyleciał do góry, trzymając się za obolałe miejsce. Spojrzał na swojego przeciwnika. Zauważył, że jego skrzydła zaczęły się poruszać. Wtem istota wzbiła się w powietrze, lecąc bezpośrednio na niego. Prędkość potwora była niesamowita. Ceo starał się uniknąć kolejnego ataku, lecz na próżno. Bestia już była nad nim, trzepocząc swoimi skrzydłami. Nagle Monsterianin poczuł ból na plecach, wróg po raz kolejny go kopnął. Ceo uderzył twardo o grunt. Chwycił się za głowę. Gdyby zbroja nie zamortyzowała upadku, byłby już trupem. Ale obawiał się, że to tylko kwestia czasu. Potwór już był przy nim. Jego świecące oczy jedynie zwiększały strach Monsterianina. On jednak nie dawał mu czasu na strach. Toa wymierzył mu cios prosto w twarz, po raz kolejny powalając Ceo. Gdy upadł, zauważył coś dziwnego. Płomienie otaczające to coś zaczęły zanikać. Ciekawe dlaczego. Wtem płomienie całkowicie zniknęły. Przez pewien moment panowała całkowita cisza. Jednak nagle płomienie zaczęły emitować z całego jego ciała, pochłaniając świat w ogniu. ---- -Co jest z tobą? Wstawaj! -Wstawaj! -Wstawaj! -WSTAWAJ!! Gwałtownie otworzył oczy. Rozejrzał się, ale nikogo nie zauważył. Odetchnął z ulgą, chociaż trwało to krótką chwilę. Moment później jego serce przepełniło się niepewnością. Ciemność. Znowu. Chociaż miewa je od dawien dawna, nadal nie za bardzo się przyzwyczaił do tych snów. Sny. Czy można tak to nazwać. Bardziej pasuje określenie "Koszmarne wizje". Po raz kolejny zaczął oglądać ciemne otoczenie, szukając jakichś znaków szczególnych, takich, jakie pojawiały się już wcześniej. Chciał zrobić krok, ale nie potrafił. Jego ciało nie mogło się oderwać od podłoża. Ciągle próbował i próbował, pomimo tego nie ruszył się z miejsca. Czuł się słabo. Chciał usiąść, zdrzemnąć się na chwilę, ale wiedział, co to znaczy. Zostanie stracony. Wiedział, co właśnie w tym momencie robi w świecie rzeczywistym. Wiedział, że atakuje w nieposkromionym szale. Nie chciał tego, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Słabnął. Odczuwał to bardzo dokładnie. Zawroty głowy, rozmazany obraz. Zupełnie jakby był na wpół martwy. Chociaż taki czuł się zawsze. Wtem przed nim po raz kolejny ukazała się ta potworna twarz, którą ujrzał wcześniej. Milczała jednak. Choć nie był pewien, czy może mówić, ostatecznie wyrwał ze swojego gardła następujące słowa: -Czym ty jesteś? I co mi zrobiłeś? Cisza. -Odpowiedz mi. Nadal cisza. -Dlaczego milczysz? Odpowiedz. To "coś" nadal milczało. -Odezwij się! Ciągle nic. -ODEZWIJ SIĘ!!!Nagle twarz zniknęła, a po chwili wszystko inne. Pozostała jedynie pusta, osamotniona ciemność. Epilog Ogień zgasł. To przerażające uczucie, którego doświadczali wszyscy obecni na wzgórzu znikneło, wraz z gorącymi płomieniami. A wśród dymu stał on. Lekko zgarbiony, w poszarpanych szatach, twardo trzymał się gruntu, stojąc na nogach. Jego mroczna aura zniknęła, pazury, kły i demoniczne skrzydła również rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. Pozostał tylko on. Jego czarna zbroja wydawała się teraz bardziej ciemna niż zazwyczaj. Jego osoba wyglądała jeszcze gróźniej niż zazwyczaj. On sam wydawał się zmienić. Jednakże stał. Tenebris pewnie utrzymywał się na nogach. Spojrzał na Ceo. Był cały poobijany. Jego zbroja została w wielu miejscach zmiażdżona, rozerwana, a on sam wyglądał na połamanego w wielu miejscach. Dla Toa wydawało się niezwykłym, że żył. Ale jakoś... czuł pustkę. Nie odczuwał żadnych emocji, jedynie chłód był tym, co wiecznie dawało mu swój znak życia. Pamięta. To był on jeszcze parę miesięcy temu. To był prawdziwy on. Wiedział o tym. Czyżby życie w społeczeństwie osłabiło go? Tak mu się wydawało. Nie wiedział co robić. Nie wiedział, gdzie pójść. Czuł chłód. Czuł dłonie śmierci, które powoli owijały jego barki. Odetchnął zimnym powietrzem. ---- Ceo nadal patrzył z przerażeniem na swojego wroga. Przed chwilą był naprawdę straszny, jeśli chodzi o gwałtowność i moc, ale teraz wcale nie wydawał się normalniejszy. Nadal sprawiał, iż po ciele Monsterianina przechodziły ciarki. Dlatego gdy Tenebris stawił pierwszy krok, on odruchowo drgnął. Bacznie przyglądał się ruchom Toa. Ten stawiał kolejne kroki. Kolejne, kolejne. Aż w końcu był już przy Ceo. Monsterianin przyjrzał się twarzy swojego przeciwnika. Jego maska cała we krwi sprawiała wrażenie pękającej. Następnie przykuł uwagę do jego oczu. Były puste. Pozbawione życia. Jakby Toa był pustą, martwą maszyną, która stawia swoje ostatnie kroki. Ceo zmrużył swe ślepia, obawiając się najgorszego końca. Nie poczuł jednak nic. Zdziwiony otworzył swe oczy, aby zauważyć, że Tenebris ominął go. Ominął też całą resztę. Nagle Toa zatrzymał się. Zaskoczony Monsterianin przyglądał się jak jego przeciwnik kuca i grzebie w ziemi. ---- -Hahahaha! Hę? Tenebrisie! -"Ktoś mnie woła?" -Tenebrisie! Spójrz, jaki ładny kwiatek! Piękny, prawda? -"Że co? Kto...kim jesteś?" -O rany! Przecież jest ładny, o co ci chodzi? On nie zauważył tej osoby. Widział jedynie piękny, granatowo-purpurowy kwiat. -Mistrzyni powiedziała, że taki kwiat to zupełnie nowoodkryta roślina, więc mogę go nazwać! -"Ach tak?" -Znalazłam go w nocy. Wydawały takie piękne dźwięki. Dobrze wiesz, że jest piękny. A nazwę go... -Taak... zapewne piękny. Ale... nie słyszysz mnie prawda? - Piękna nazwa, prawda? W każdym razie mi się podoba i chciałabym, abyś go zatrzymał, dobrze? Niech to będzie twoja pamiątka po mnie. -Co? Czekaj. -Do zobaczenia! Do zobaczenia... Do zobaczenia... Do zobaczenia... -Do zobaczenia, braciszku! ---- Znalazł go. Wiedział, że go widzi. Wiedział, że widzi to piękno natury, które ona wtedy odnalazła. To właśnie ono go uwolniło z tego cierpienia. Powstrzymał się, ponieważ podświadomie, po ujrzeniu tego kwiatu, bał się, aby go nie zniszczyć. Wygrzebał z ziemi piękny granatowo-purpurowy kwiat, w nienagannym stanie. Otrzepał go z ziemi, aby ujrzeć jego cały, piękny majestat. Niesamowite, że go tu znalazł, stwierdził. A gdy oglądał ten kwiat, przez jego głowa przeszła jedna myśl: Rzeczywiście piękny ten twój kwiat, jak jego nazwa. Piękna ta Noc Śpiewów. Koniec Autor Tenebris Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Twórczość Tenebrisa32 Kategoria:Nihil Nostra